Vesti La Giubba
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Já era dificil sozinho. Com aquele sorriso do seu lado, se tornava ainda mais insuportável. 8059
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: KHR não me pertence. Eu nem sei diabos como cada um é um número!_

_A música vem da ópera "Pagliacci" de Leoncavallo. _

_A fic se passa na saga do futuro, em algum momento entre os treinamentos._

_Tsuki e seu momento à lá Itália. Tch Tch Tch._

* * *

**Vesti La Giubba **

Os dedos pálidos e machucados, batendo contra as teclas do piano como se fosse um rosto a ser socado.

Mas, além do seu próprio rosto, qual mais Gokudera iria querer esmurrar agora?

-Vai embora.

-Hahaha, você me notou aqui!

-Como eu não ia notar sua presença irritante?! – o italiano berrou, enquanto Yamamoto se aproximava mais. Quando se sentou no sofá, o japonês viu o outro soltar o com força, fechando os olhos irritados. – Sério, Yamamoto. Vá embora.

Mas ele não ia. E ambos sabiam disso.

Não era clichê demais? Yamamoto se sentou no sofá sorrindo. Gokudera tremia entre os dentes, irritado. E feliz.

Clichê.

-Você estava tocando com muita empolgação, Gokudera!

-Idiota...

Porque ele sabia que podia xingar, berrar, ameaçar explodir aquela cabeça oca, e ela continuaria ali, no mesmo lugar.

E era difícil isso.

Era simplesmente tão difícil acreditar... que não seria enganado de novo!

-Deve doer bastante... se sentir tão sozinho. – Yamamoto sorriu, como se última frase fosse tão simples quanto todas as anteriores.

Gokudera espremeu os dedos, batendo novamente com força as teclas do piano.

O que ele devia fazer?! Não sabia lidar com nada daquilo. O treinamento, o futuro... e o passado tão juntos ali; por que diabos havia uma sala como aquela ali, no seu treinamento?! Todas aquelas lembranças... seu passado, sua perda...

E sempre ele por perto. Por que _aquele imbecil _continuava parado ali?!

Por que Yamamoto insistia tanto em não deixar morrer o que restasse de _corazion _nele?! Já era difícil demais vê-lo todos os dias, sorrindo. Já era uma tortura vê-lo suspirando, todas as noites, enquanto sonhava!

Como seria o braço direito do Décimo, se a cada nova ferida seu coração se arrebentava?!

-SAIA DAQUI AGORA YAMAMOTO!

-Não.

Os olhos tremendo de raiva, ódio, desconforto. Como, como aquele japonês não entendia que ele não _podia _aceitar sua companhia?!

Virou-se, esperando que seu olhar o fuzilasse. Ou o fizesse entender.

Mas Yamamoto não entendia. Nunca.

Não naquele sorriso idiota dele.

-Somos uma família, Gokudera. Não é assim a brincadeira de máfia?

_Família._

Que palavra mais idiota para definir aqueles dois.

O sorriso do maníaco por baseball morreu. Os olhos de Gokudera se fecharam, explodindo. _Uma brincadeira_... e ele vestindo sua melhor máscara. Do orgulhoso que o afastava. Do forte que não precisava daquele apoio...

Daquela brincadeira.

Yamamoto brincava de que? De ser o _irmão_ que nunca o abandonava? De ser o otimista, o conselheiro, o companheiro?

Gokudera passou os dedos entre as teclas, às cegas, as procurando como se procura uma agulha no palheiro.

_O amigo que nunca o abandonava_?

E por todos os céus, ele não merecia isso.

Nem isso.

-Você é um idiota, Yamamoto.

-Hahaha, mas se isso te faz sentir melhor!

O riso preenchendo seus ouvidos. Os dedos frios, machucados... e ele tocou. A primeira nota. A voz arranhada entre os dentes, manchadas de raiva e calor.

A segunda nota. A terceira.

Uma frase inteira.

_**Ridi, Pagliaccio, sul tuo amore infranto!**_

_(ria palhaço, do seu amor quebrado!)_

Yamamoto se ajeitou no sofá, olhando o chão. Os pés descalços do italiano, só o cobertos pelo pijama grande demais. Emprestado do próprio Gokudera do futuro. Olhou seus próprios pés, quentes sob a meia. Também grande demais.

Será que iriam conseguir crescer o bastante?

E se tornar o que realmente é uma família...

-O que quer dizer, essa música?

-Você não me deixa em paz, seu imbecil.

A voz rouca e cansada do italiano estancou em seus ouvidos. Yamamoto quis sorrir, mas não era largo nem atrapalhado. Os lábios eram presos, discretos. Talvez, também, cansados.

-Você podia tocá-la inteira, Gokudera.

-Que parte do não me perturbe você não está entendendo?!

Gokudera gritou, como nos velhos tempos. Isso significava que, de alguma forma, estava mais aliviado. Era o bastante por uma madrugada.

Yamamoto se levantou, sem explicação, caminhando até a porta. Antes de abri-la, soltou uma de suas largas gargalhadas, com uma das mãos atrás da nuca.

-O que foi agora?! – berrou o italiano.

Yamamoto não se virou, olhando para o chão.

-Da próxima vez que a cantar pra mim, Gokudera-kun... Por favor, a traduza corretamente. Mesmo _eu_ sei que_ amore _não significa _imbecil_ em italiano.

A porta se fechou rapidamente, apagando de suas vistas as costas do japonês.

Gokudera cerrou os dentes com força, as mãos congeladas sobre o piano, sem mais força. Os olhos para baixo acenavam que seus pés, descalços, nunca sentiram tanto frio.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­...

* * *

_Vesti La Giubba = vista a máscara_.

Ok, momento tsuki-sádica-mor com o Gokudera. Bah, nem foi dos melhores.

Ainda tem conserto...?


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: KHR não me pertence. _

ok, second chance. Depois de ler a fic "Blue Sky Blue" de BOMB4Y (de novo), eu tive lá minha cota pra ver se arrumava isso aqui. XD

* * *

2.

Aquele céu azul e imenso demais sobre sua cabeça. Era quase um absurdo ele ainda estar ali, no mesmo lugar, depois de tudo.

Ao menos, era assim que Gokudera se sentia.

Que nada _devia _voltar ao lugar de antes.

...

_Os seus pés caminharam, frios, trêmulos, sem que ele notasse de verdade para onde estava indo. O que realmente estava fazendo?_

_Ah, sim. Explodindo._

_Porque isso era o melhor que ele sabia fazer._

_-Gokudera?_

_Yamamoto deslizou a porta por completo, abrindo passagem._

_-Pagliaccio... eu sou um palhaço idiota._

_Os olhos negros do japonês, sorrindo, mudos, lhe diziam abertamente tudo que ele queria ouvir. Seria mentira? Seria idiotice da sua parte desejar tanto...?!_

_-Você é mesmo._

_Yamamoto deu um de seus melhores sorrisos, enquanto estendia seu braço em direção ao italiano e o puxava vagarosamente para dentro do quarto._

...

Agora tudo parecia tão _vazio_, debaixo daquele céu imenso. Haviam voltado pra casa. Pro passado, pra suas vidas normais. Para o estado em que ele, Gokudera, ainda era apenas um... um...

O braço direito do Décimo. Era isso que ele seria.

E não que fosse pouco, ele seria o mais forte e o melhor braço direito de todos!

Mas era tão solitário, quando não havia lutas. Quando não havia o que proteger, enquanto Tsuna sorria lá embaixo na sala de aula junto a Kyoko e seu irmão.

Era tão solitário... _sentir falta._

Será que era errado também?

Virou-se de lado, fechando os olhos. Não devia ter pensado em mais nada. Mais ninguém. Devia ter se limitado aos seus objetivos na máfia, a seu poder de luta, ao seu sonho de vida ao lado do Décimo Vongola.

Mas no fim, não passava de um palhaço, não era mesmo?

...

_ Ele continuou parado, olhando o chão, enquanto Yamamoto fechava a porta atrás de si, os braços do jogador contornando seu corpo._

_"Entenda... entenda...." - Era tudo que Gokudera pensava. E como era tolo, retrucava a si mesmo. Quem poderia entendê-lo? Por quê fariam isso? Pra quê?_

_Afinal, o que aquele cabeça-oca deveria realmente entender?_

_-Gokudera._

_Ele não levantou os olhos. Nem precisava. Ele podia sentir aquele riso irritante tocando sua pele, ao pé da orelha._

_- Camineró insieme a te, com tutta l'anima mia._

_"Vou sempre caminhar ao teu lado, com toda minha alma...?"_

_Suas mãos apertaram o pijama largo do japonês. Sentiu-se abraçado. Então tocado. Então beijado. Então amado._

_Nunca teve voz que respondesse a Yamamoto. Mas também, aquela nunca fora uma pergunta. _

_..._

O que deveria ter feito? Se é que havia algo a ser feito... talvez não houvesse. Talvez fosse personagem de uma dessas estórias que simplesmente acabam no ponto crítico, e murcham, esvaziam. Findam, sem nunca ter tido um final.

_O que devia fazer?_

Não devia fazer _nada, _oras! Que idiotice. Como se houvesse espaço na vida dele para uma coisa inútil como aquela. Como se houvesse lugar nos seus pensamentos pra um sorriso tão idiota quanto aquele.

Acidentes acontecem. E aquele ficou onde deveria ficar.

_No futuro...?_

Se um dia fosse acontecer... o que estava pensando? Era uma idéia ridícula. Ainda havia tanta coisa pra ele fazer. Pelo Décimo, pela Vongola, por si mesmo. Ficar mais forte, ganhar mais confiança. Ser alguém ainda melhor. Muito melhor!

_Alguém do tipo que nunca mais será abandonado..._

Ainda bem que aquele imbecil do Yamamoto havia percebido que não tinha chance nenhuma com ele. Poupou-lhe o trabalho de todo um drama.

Acidentes acontecem. Era humano, tinha suas fraquezas.

E acidentalmente foi que ouviu o barulho _dele_ se aproximando. Porque sabia que era ele. Porque aqueles passos desengonçados nunca, nem em mil vidas, seriam de mais ninguém.

-Oi, Gokudera! Então era aqui que você estava se escondendo!

O mesmo riso espalhafatoso. O mesmo tom de voz, animado, estridente, cortando seus ouvidos como uma _chuva _no meio daquele céu azul.

Por quê? Gokudera se perguntava então o porquê aquelas palavras todas. Acidentes não tem explicação. 

_ "Eu decepcionei você também?"_

-Vai embora seu maníaco-por-baseball! Não vê que está me atrapalhando?!

-Oh, é mesmo? E o que você está fazendo de tão interessante, Gokudera? – Yamamoto sorriu largo, se sentando ao lado do italiano.

-Que parte do me atrapalhar você não entendeu?! – Gokudera esbravejou, se sentando também.

E ficaram em silêncio.

Irritado, explodindo, Gokudera suspirou fundo, mirando a linha alaranjada que começava a surgir entre os prédios.

Yamamoto sorriu, deixando seus olhos se acalmarem na figura desalinhada de Gokudera. Já havia passado mais de um mês...

Não era fácil sorrir como se nada tivesse acontecido...

Não era a melhor coisa do mundo, ouvir aqueles berros e xingos, quando ainda se lembrava do seu nome sendo sussurrado de forma tão quente...

_E era tão difícil proteger aquela cabeça pronta pra explodir a qualquer momento..._

Calma.

Sorriu mais uma vez, quando Gokudera se virou e percebeu que ele estava o olhando.

Precisava ter calma. Como a chuva depois da tempestade.

-Vai... vai embora, Yamamoto.

Gokudera não o olhava, cerrando os dentes, os punhos fechados.

Yamamoto fechou os olhos, pensativo.

Alguém tinha que sorrir. Não era fácil, mas tudo bem.

Ele podia fazer isso. Porque se ele não fizesse, talvez aquela tempestade nunca encontrasse paz ao seu lado.

E aquele era o seu único desejo_._

-Não. – respondeu, rindo. Sabia, viu o quanto isso havia deixado o italiano ainda mais irritado. Mas precisava ir em frente.

Precisava sorrir, com calma.

-Por que não me diz porque estava se escondendo aqui em cima?

-E por que eu diria essas coisas pra uma criatura burra como você?! – o outro berrou.

-Hahaha... Porque você não diria pra mais ninguém, Gokudera.

E Yamamoto sorriu. Calmo.

Os olhos verdes tremiam entre raiva e desconcerto. E medo. E raiva de novo.

Mas se aquela tempestade precisasse esbravejar, destruir, que fosse então.

Tudo bem.

**-**_Você não me deixa em paz..._

O tom seco. Marcado. Como notas batidas do piano num momento crucial, finito.

Implacável.

_Entenda. Entenda... entenda..._

-Você já está pronto, _Hayato?_

As mãos sempre firmes do jogador de baseball pousaram sobre as do italiano, incrivelmente fortes e _trêmulas_.

-Pronto pra quê, seu imbecil?

Respondeu apertando os dedos entre os seus. _Tremendo_.

-Eu não pretendo ficar sentando... esperando que meu futuro apenas aconteça. – os olhos negros se viraram para os verdes, sem nenhum sorriso. – Eu quero poder segurá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos.

Gokudera ficou paralisado. Por quê?

Ele ainda não era _nada_. Não era o braço direito do Décimo. Não era o mais forte, nem o mais corajoso, nem o mais talentoso nem o mais nada de nada...

Não havia futuro ainda! Não podia! Ainda... _nunca_... nunca seria o bastante pro futuro!

_Segurar com as próprias mãos... e fazer acontecer._

Sentiu os dedos mornos do outro se desvencilhando de sua mão.

-Hahaha... – Yamamoto coçou a cabeça, sorrindo. – se você precisar... e for o melhor...

-Idiota.

-Hun?

_Vou sempre caminhar ao teu lado, com toda minha alma._

-Então não larga da minha mão desse jeito. Idiota.

Gokudera resmungou qualquer coisa, entrelaçando as mãos nas suas.

Segurando aquela chuva quieta entre os dedos.

Yamamoto sorriu, segurando os dedos brancos e cheios de queimaduras e arranhões entre os seus.

As duas mãos quietas deixaram-se ficar ali, sob um céu imenso de azul, segurando-se, com força.

Com medo.

Com calma.

_Com toda minha alma._

**OWARI**

* * *

Ahhh terminei! T.T ficou muito mais truly-madly-deeply do que eu tinha imaginado de início. São os ares do sul, vai saber.

Fim especial pra Neya!!! Espero que tenha gostado.

Jaaa Tsuki


End file.
